Harry Potter and a new Life
by poisionivy
Summary: Just a little Harry and Hermione. Where Harry isn't a idiot to what's in front of him.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry, what are you doind?" asked hermione walking into the boys' fifth year dormitory "You o.k?"

"yea Minee I'm fine."

"If this is about Umbridge and her det-"

"No it's not," Harry interrupting "it's just something else."

"Well you can talk to me if you need to," said Hermione sitting down next to Harry on the bed.

"It's kind of personal"

"Harry you are my best friend you can talk to me about anything."

"Even girls," Harry said making a face.

"Harry James Potter of corse, my best friend is a guy I figured at some point I would have to hear about girls at some point i'd have to hear about girls. Is this about Cho i know you like her I heard you and Ron talking about her after the last DA meeting?"

"NO! Merlin no I don't like Cho that was Ron just being Ron."

"well who then?" Hermione asked placing her hand on Harry's leg "You can talk to me its o.k. I promice."

"fine" Harry said throwing his hands up "There is this girl I like but she's out of my league."

"Harry you are smart athletic funny, and one of the nicest guys in our year any girl would be lucky to get you."

"Thanks Minee," Harry mumbled turning red from her comment. "It's just I'm afraid to tell her I like her. You know afraid of what she'll say if she doesn't like me to."

"Well you never know if you don't go for it."

"Ahh its not that easy everytime I see her all i want to do is kiss her."

"Well" Hermione said with a laugh "go for it."

"What!"

"Harry it sounds like you really like this girl."

'I do," Harry said interripting. "She's smart, kind so beautiful and she's lots of fun to be around but every time I start to say something i freeze."

"Well action speaks louder then words."

"What!?"

"Kiss her, and we really need to work on your vocabulary if this girl is really smart-."

Next thing she knew Harry was kissing her, she was so surprised for a second she didn't do anything. than moaning she kissed him back.

Sitting on the bed together there lips on each other, Harry's hands around her waist pulling her close.

He pulled his face back saying "i've wanted to do that sence third year."

"I've been wanting for you to do that sence third year." Hermione said with a grin "Want to do it again?"

"Yes" Harry replied pulling her back kissing her again.

Hermione's hands traveled up Harry's cheast pulling him down on top of her as she lies back on the bed. Harry likeing the change of position, stops kissing her lips and travelled down her neck slowly kissing up and down it.

"Oh Harry."

"Do you like that Minee" he whispered against her neck, his hands making there way up and down her sides.

"Yes Harry, don't stop."

"What about this?" he asked palming her breast in his hands.

"Yes oh sweet Merlin Harry" she gasped arching into his hands, "I like that."

"Good so do I" Harry said, slowly messaging her breast through her shirt still kissing her neck.

"Up" she said.

"What," he mumbled being pushed back by her.

"shoo let's see if you like this better" she whispered with a grin reaching up for the buttons on her blouse reveling a red a gold lace bra.

"Red and gold Minee?"

"What you have a problem with Gryffindor colors."

"I just did not see you as a red and gold bra kind of girl"

"The knickers match" she whispered into his ear.

"Fuck" Harry moaned.

"Now where were we" she said grabbing Harry's shirt and pulling him bakc down on top of her and kissing him. "I thank you were here," she said placing his hands on her breast.

"No i think i was here' he said leaning down to her neck slowly kissing it.

Hermione moaned loving the feel of Harry kissing his way down her neck palming her breast in his hands. making his way down Harry starts kissing her breast moving betwwen them.

"Oh Harry don't stop" taking that at a sign he let his hands drift down to her skirt, down her leg and back up again. As one hand gently rubbed a circle on her thigh, hte other slowly raised her skirt going high-

"Ha Harry oh shit" Neville said quickly turning his back as Hermione quickly grabbed her shirt.

"What the hell Nev!" Harry exclaimed leaning in front of Hermione.

"Sorry man" Neville said his back still turned "McGonagall is looking for you two, I saw Hermione come up here a while ago and i said i'd get you, didn't relize I'd be interrupting anything" He said with a grin clearly in his voice.

"Well clearly you were" Hermione said as she finshed buttoning her blouse "You can turn around now."

"McGonagall said she'd be waiting in her office" Neville siad with a laugh.

"Thanks neville" Harry said.

"No problem Har" said Neville starting to walk out.

"Neville you won't" Hermione started.

"No i won't say anything."

"Thanks Nev"

"Like i said no problem and Hermione" Neville said pausing in the door.

"yea Neville?"

"Nice bra. Go Gryffindors"

"NEVILLE" Hermione screeched throwing a pillow at the closing door hearing Neville laughing


	2. IMPORTANT

PLEASE READ THIS

The reason for this note and believe me I hate when people post these note but….

THERE ARE SEVERAL SITE OUT THERE THAT ARE POSTING JUST LIKE FANFICTION. NET BUT THEY AREN'T. THEY ARE STEALING OUR STORIES WITHOUT OUR KNOWING AND WITHOUT OUR PERMISION. ALL STORIES, PROFILES, EVERYTHING HAS BEEN STOLEN AND COPIED ONTO THE FOLLOWING WEBSITES

(Just get rid of the spaces)

Talksfictions. Com

Fictionavenue. Org

Thanfiction. org

Hmofiction. org

They are making profit off our stories with advertisements. Every time you click on something on these websites a add pops up. This is called spamdexing, PLEASE REPORT THEM.

Don't try to log in we don't know if they can steal our information like e-mail and passwords. Just report them. Here's how:

Go to / webmasters / tools/ spam report form ?hl=en ( just remove the spaces)

Put in the name of the website (one report each)

Write in the ADDITIONAL DETAILS box: this is a spamdexing mirror site to fanfiction. Net and had stolen my profiles and intellectual property

Click ' I am not a robot' and then 'report webspam'

Report a different site by clicking go back to spamreport form

I READ THIS ON ANOTHER AUTHOR'S PAGE. PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD. AND REPORT THEM. IT MAY SEAM LIKE NO BIG DEAL BUT THOSE ARE OUR STORIES THAT OUR BRAIN CAME UP WITH AND THEY HAVE NO RIGHT TO THEM.


End file.
